parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's thirtieth movie spoof of The Bandicoot and the Animal 2. Cast *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Tod *Billy Shoepeck (from TUGS) as Young Copper *Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie (from The Aristocats) as Widow Tweed *Zeebad (from The Magic Roundabout) as Amos Slade *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chief *Molly (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dixie *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cash *Jim Hawkins (from Treasure Planet) as Lyle *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Granny Rose *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Talent Scout *Phillip and Philmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Waylon and Floyd *Madame Mousey (from An American Tail) as Zelda *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Olivia Farmer Scenes *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *The Bandicoot and the Animal 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_Saber.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Sunshine *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Crash Bandicoot *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Knuckles *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Zeebad *Robosoft 3 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Microsoft Mary as Sigrid *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Radar Overseer Hank as Blue *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Huey *Microsoft Sam as Boomer *Robosoft 3 (-10) as Fat Cat *Robosoft 3 as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sunshine *Juan Lqouendo V1 (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Crash Bandicoot *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Knuckles *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Zeebad *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Sigrid *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Blue *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Huey *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Boomer *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Fat Cat *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav)) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Sunshine *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Zeebad *Robosoft 3 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Microsoft Mary as Sigrid *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Robosoft 3 as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sunshine *Juan Lqouendo V1 (+10) as Billy Shoepeck *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Zeebad *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Oliver the Vast *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Sigrid *Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs